My Merciless Half
by gummibearkidd
Summary: Soubi is in the Hospital and a guy named Akiyo Kurayami shows up with two names written on him: Loveless and Merciless.


**Heyy, I'm Chu. I have sort of a code to my stories:**

**Bold: important**

_Italics: thought_

Underlined: I don't know yet :\

**Anyway, I don't own anything and I'm not getting any money from this. (Though I wish I was, writing can be hard for someone with a short attention span)**

* * *

><p>Ritsuka was sitting in the one place he actually could think, his classroom. His mom has gotten worse, so home was out of the question and Soubi follows him around everywhere else. He will sometimes be lucky enough that his teacher would leave the school window open for him after school hours. And whenever that happened, he took advantage of it. Today, he was thinking about Dr. Katsuko, whom he no longer visits.<p>

'_I really wish she would let me visit sensei every week instead of beat me.' _He then got distracted by a scar on his arm; it had a really strange shape, where could he have gotten it? '_Her cuts are always clean; nothing could have made such a weird looking scar…'_

Soubi was searching for a gift to get Ritsuka. "We have been going out for four years tomorrow, should I get him a new phone, or some clothes…?"

"Maybe you should take something from him" said a grown up and now earless Natsuo.

"Like, his ears?" Youji continued, also earless.

"Funny" Soubi laughed "Ritsuka is too young for that."

"Are you sure? Even we gave each other our ears" said Youji hugging Natsuo

"I'm positive." Soubi continued to look for a gift.

"Awhh, but he'd be so happy!" this came from Natsuo still hugging Youji

"He's not ready"

"Even Yuiko lost her ears!" Natsuo was yelling now "To Yayoi! Now tell me Ritsuka isn't ready!"

"He's not ready" Soubi said almost too calmly, and walked out.

* * *

><p>Ritsuka was on his way home to his abusive mom, when he saw the strangest animal. It was black with purple eyes and a long bushy tail, a squirrel maybe…? He wishes. The 'squirrel' magically changed shape into a young lady with pink hair. She looked around<p>

15, but was really short, about 5'3'' She was laughing like Renge off of OHSHC (a/n if you never heard her laugh you should look it up)

"Ohohohoho! It is I, the all mighty Misheru!" Ritsuka was not there more than a minute and he already wanted to hurt her. "I challenge you to a dual to the death! Ohohohoho!" Ritsuka wondered why some random girl wanted to fight, until he looked closer: 'Merciless' was written on her leg.

He decided to just get it over with so he texted Soubi:

'_Some girl wants to fight._

_Get over here._

_~Ritsuka'_

He only waited a second before receiving a reply:

'_Is that an order?'_

Annoyed, he nearly broke his keyboard typing

'_Yes! Get over here now!_

_~Ritsuka'_

* * *

><p>Within minutes, Soubi was right next to him ripping the bandages off of his neck. Ritsuka always hated seeing those words: 'Beloved.' "Awhh do you really want to fight widdle Merciless?" asked Soubi<p>

"She wanted to fight me!" Ritsuka nearly spat.

"Awhhh widdle Merciless wants to fight?"

"I just said that!"

"SHUDDUP!" she screamed. In that instant all grew quiet. Every eye was on her even the wind stopped as if to listen. "My name is Misheru! Great Goddess of all! I will destroy you!"

"Sure you will…" Soubi laughed before being knocked to the ground by the short girl. "You want a fist fight?" Soubi screamed. He was angry now.

"Mmhmm." Misheru nodded cutely, which made Soubi angrier. He got up and swung his fist at her stomach, but she dodged, quickly slapping him across the face. That hurt. Soubi could feel his eye swell shut.

"Is your hand made out of metal?" he yelled.

"Ew no, is your face made out of Jello?" she smirked. That pushed Soubi off the edge. He was now swinging in every direction possible trying to land at least one blow on her.

"You're slow." Misheru giggled. "If you think your gonna beat the great Misheru then you gotta try harder!" Soubi fell in exhaustion.

_There's no way a little brat beat me. It's not possible._ But he knew it was, or else she never would have challenged him. The 'Great Goddess' Misheru came over to him, flipped him on his back and whispered "Goodnight Butterfly." before stabbing him in the heart.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is, Chapter 1 done. What happened to Ritsuka? Well, I was too lazy to say that he was in the bathroom while all of this was happening. I thought I should add a little about the character- Misheru to inform you a bit on her: <strong>**My sister, an annoying, spoiled little bitch is, like, Renge and Black*star's baby. (If you don't know who they are, look them up) Her name is Michelle, just to annoy her I cal her by her Japanese name- Misheru. I thought a character like her would be entertaining for others- see how she treats Soubi? I get to suffer that every day :'( **

**Anyway, thanks for reading. Please Review and Chu loves you 3 (you know, for reading her story)**


End file.
